The Broken Hero
by PercyJacksonLover202
Summary: Percy Jackson is broken and betrayed by his true love. He meets dead relatives and they go to try and heal Percy's heart. He realizes that a certain god has a very big problem. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my new story called, The Broken Hero. i don't know who should be Percy's love interest. I'll think of it later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO! **

Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We had just saved Olympus a second time, and are in the throne room for our rewards. Zeus looked all of us in the eye. The seven plus Nico was here. "Since you demigods have saved Olympus once again, we have all agreed that we should offer you all godhood." Zeus announced. Everyone's eyes were wide. "Jason Grace, my son, you have proved yourself worthy of godhood. Do you accept?" Zeus boomed. Jason hesitated. "I... yes, I accept." Jason agreed.

Zeus' eyes were filled with pride. "We shall have your ceremony afterwards." Jason walked to stand next to his father. Zeus turned to Leo. "Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, you have also saved Olympus, and I offer you godhood as well. Do you accept?" Zeus stared at Leo, which seemed to make him uncomfortable. "Yes, I do." Leo smiled at Hephaestus, who had watery eyes.

Next, Zeus turned to Hazel. "Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades, you have save Olympus, and I offer you godhood. Do you want it?" Zeus boomed at her. She looked nervously at Hades. "Um, I'm sorry Lord Zeus, and with all due respect... I will decline the offer." She bowed to the king of the gods, who looked very surprised. "Okay, if that is you're wish."Zeus still looked shell shocked. Hades gave his daughter a small smile. " Hazel, may I ask why you are turning down godhood?" Athena queried. Hazel gave as small smile. "I just am looking forward to seeing someone when I die." She informed Athena who didn't look satisfied.

Zeus turned to Frank. "Frank Zhang, son of Ares," Ares grunted. "I offer you godhood as a gift for saving Olympus." Frank gulped, eyeing his dad. "I'm sorry Lord Zeus, but I too will have to decline." Frank shot a loving glance at Hazel. "Okay." Zeus turned to me. "Perseus Jackson." He thundered. I winced, "Just Percy, please." I added. Everyone laughed, as Zeus roll his eyes. "Percy Jackson, I offer you the choice to become a god. Do you accept?" Zeus asked me. I looked at Annabeth, who looked guilty for some reason. "No thanks Zeus, I'm okay." I flashed him a smile. Zeus looked like he had been expecting that.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, do you accept godhood?" Piper nodded. "Yes, Lord Zeus." She gave Jason a smile. Zeus turned to Nico, ahh, he was saving Annabeth for last. "Nico di Angelo, will you accept my offer of godhood?" Nico nodded sharply. Finally, Zeus turned to Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, do you accept my offer of godhood?" I found myself knowing that she was going to decline to be with me. She gave me one longing look, turned to Zeus and said, "I accept."

I stood there, shocked. Did she just accept the offer? She... didn't want to be with me? Hurt and betrayal slashed through me. I fought back tears. She turned to me. "Percy-" She took one step towards me, but I took a step back. "No, go enjoy immortality. I'm glad... that you're happy." My voice cracked, and I whirled around, running away.

I jumped into the elevator, and cursed under my breath. Once it dinged and the door opened, I rushed off. I kept running and running, until I ran into someone. "Oof." I grunted. "Oh my! I'm so sorry." The person helped me up. I looked at him and saw a guy with jet black hair that he flipped out of his eyes. His sea green eyes. "You are a son of Poseidon." I realized. The guy laughed. "Yes we are." He replied.

I was confused. We? Another guy with black hair and sea green eyes came out. His close cropped hair was glittering like stars for some reason. His green eyes playful. "Ah, I see you found him brother." The second guy said. "Um, who are you?" I asked. The guy with close cropped hair laughed. "You might know me, brother. My name is Orion." I looked at him in shock. The other look-alike smiled at me too. "And you probably know me too. I'm Theseus." Theseus held out his hand.

I turned to see a beautiful white pegasus with huge wings came out. _Hello Master, I am Lord Pegasus. _He spoke in my jaw dropped.

**Okay, hope you liked it! See ya! **

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter! This is Annabeth's P.O.V. when she agreed to be a goddess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POJ or HoO... for now. Heh heh heh! **

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I watched as Nico accepted. I knew that Percy expected me to decline, but I really want to become a goddess. I have decided that I would accept the offer, and then just make Percy immortal with me. I mentally patted myself on the back for thinking of that one. Suddenly Zeus' voice rang out. "Annabeth Chase, do you accept my offer of godhood?" Zeus asked me. I gave Percy a look full of longing, before turning back to him, saying, "I accept."

I heard a gasp and saw Percy with his mouth open. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that they were filled with sadness, hurt, and betrayal. "Percy-" I stepped towards him, but my heart broke when he stepped away from me. "No, go enjoy immortality. I'm glad... that you're happy." His voice cracked, and he spun around, dashing away. Poseidon had a worried look on his face and Athena looked smug. I sighed, but didn't go after him. "What are you doing? Go after him." Piper hissed. I just shook my head.

Piper glared at me. I groaned. Why did I accept? I thought.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"M-my lord!" I bowed low to Pegasus, who neighed in laughter. _I believe it is I who is supposed to bow to you. _Lord Pegasus whinnied.I smiled, then turned to Theseus and Orion. "So, I was wondering how Artemis is doing." Orion growled. I looked at him in surprise. "Don't you love her?" I questioned out loud. Orion's gaze hardened. "I _did _love her. That was the worst mistake in my life." He answered coldly. I gulped. "O-okay Orion." I smiled at him, and he returned it.

"Percy, how is Athena?" Theseus snarled. Honestly, what is their problem with the goddesses? My smile turned into a cold sneer. "She's is good unfortunately." i sneered. Both of my brothers looked stunned. "What is your problem with Athena, brother?" Theseus looked at me curiously. I winced at the memory. I began to explain how I dated Annabeth and how Athena tried to break us up. And then I explained how Annabeth betrayed me.

At the end of the story, Orion and Theseus both wanted to find Annabeth and 'get her mind straight' as they said. Lord Pegasus started to say some colorful things about Anna-, the daughter of Athena. I refused to say her name. "So, how are you guys alive?" I asked them, trying to change the subject. They caught on and Orion answered. "Hades, he's a nice guy. He said that we didn't deserve to die. And I have a score to settle with Apollo and Artemis." Orion scowled at the names. "And I have a score to settle with Athena. Sure I loved her, but my love is no more after what her city did to me." Theseus said bitterly.

I nodded in understanding. "Okay." Orion looked at me. "And we are going to help you, brother." I was puzzled. "Help me? How?" I asked. Theseus grinned. "We are going to find you another love." My eyes widened and I backed away. "Oh no! Theseus, Orion, c'mon." I pleaded, but they continued to grin. "All right, we won't go right away, but we will go." Theseus' eyes glittered and I sighed. "Fine, but can we spar? Me and Orion first." I asked them. They grinned, then nodded.

Theseus stepped back and me and my brother circled. Orion brought out his hunting knives and ran at me, knives flashing. I narrowed my eyes, side-stepped and he hurtled past me, but turned and before I knew it, his knives were at my throat. I gulped. He gave a light laugh and put his knives away. "Um, good spar." I nodded to him. "Okay, my turn." Theseus stepped forwards. He brought out a golden sword.

"Ready brother?" I asked, and he smirked. I took that as a yes and I ran at him. Our blades clashed and he kept parrying my slashes, and when I let my guard down for a second, he used it to put the sword on my neck. I sighed and he withdrew. "Can you guys train me?" I asked hopefully, and they nodded. Orion let me use his bow and I tried to pull back the bowstring, but failed. "Um, Orion?" I called him over. He trotted over. "Do you need help with nocking the arrow?" He asked me. I blushed, embarrassed. "No, I need help with pull back the bowstring." I said, still blushing.

He sighed. "We're going have to work on your upper body strength." He decided. "Um, okay." I nodded in agreement. "Now give me two hundred push ups." He ordered, pointing to the ground. I stared at him, incredulously. "Two hundred!" I exclaimed. "Yep, now get going." He told me. Grumbling, I positioned myself in push up position. "Up... down... up... down... up... down." He started and I was all ready tired. Lord Pegasus was just watching with amusement. _Poor boss. _He nickered. I shot him a glare.

199 push ups later

"Up... down. And you're done." Orion said. I collapsed, sweating up a storm. He gave me a five minute break, and then I had to do two hundred sit ups.

Three weeks later

I finally can nock an arrow, pull it back, and shoot it. I have no problem with aiming, so now that I can shoot a bow, its Theseus' turn. He wanted me to have endurance, so now every day its 50 miles. After two weeks of this, I was able to run 20 miles without breaking a sweat. He said it was good enough. "Now that you have your upper body and lower body fit, we are going to work on your core." Orion announced. Soon, they had me doing one hundred sit ups, two hundred leg lifts, a lot of bicycles, and lots more stomach wrenching exercises.

Two weeks later

Finally I had the six pack I wanted. I had a six pack before, but now you can really see it. I can flex my biceps and actually be proud of it and my quads and calves are more muscle than anything. Then we worked on my sword fighting skills and stuff. Then I was ready to get a girl according to my brothers. We never stopped exercising at all. They said that if you want to keep your muscles, then you have to keep them strong. We had just finished swimming and were taking a walk in the forest, talking.

I had grown close to my brothers and they had grown close to me. We were alike it so many ways. They were both like the older brothers that I never had. Lord Pegasus was trotting behind us. "Hey, look, a fire." Orion pointed to smoke. I looked at them. "Investigate time." We said in unison, grinning. We ran towards the fire and saw a punch of silver tents. Suddenly a girl in silver with a bow froze when she saw us.

She ran into the biggest tent, and out came a sixteen year old with auburn hair and silver eyes. I felt Orion stiffen besides me, and I let out a growl. Artemis didn't seem to recognize us. She frowned and stalked towards us. "What are you males doing here?" She snapped. Orion blinked. "Taking a stroll, what else is new Arty." He snarled back. She stopped glaring at us, and looked at Orion with curiosity. "The only person who called me tha-" She started, but got interrupted.

"Yeah, the only person to call you that was Orion, and that's because I am Orion." Orion scoffed. Artemis' eyes widened in realization and looked at us. "Percy," She whispered. "Hi Arty." I sneered. Orion chuckled. "Nice one Perce." He said softly. Hurt flashed in Artemis' eyes, but I don't think that Orion really cared. "Hi Lady Artemis." Theseus smiled at her, being Mister Friendly again. She turned to look at him. "Theseus?" She asked in disbelief. "Took you long enough." Orion muttered. _Tell her about me, Master. _Lord Pegasus neighed. I nodded and Lord Pegasus trotted forward. "Lord Pegasus!" Artemis gasped and her jaw dropped to the ground. _Tell her to close her mouth, or bugs will fly into it. _I stifled a laugh at that and repeated what Lord Pegasus had said. Artemis close her mouth, blushing. "Artemis is starting to look like the tomato we had for lunch." Orion whispered to me and I chuckled, Artemis heard that though.

"What happened to you?" Artemis looked sad. Orion just rolled his eyes. "You happened Artemis. I fell in love with you, and what do you do? Hmm, you shoot me!" Orion rubbed the spot where she shot him. "I'm sorry, it was Apollo." She defended herself. "Yeah, I blame you AND Apollo." Orion glared at her. "Milady? Who are you talking to?" Someone asked from behind Artemis. She stepped to reveal a girl with short black hair and shocking blue eyes. "Thalia." I whispered. Her eyes widened in recognition. "PERCY!" She squealed and ran to hug me. "Hi." I replied and she stepped back and slapped me.

I cupped my cheek. "OW!" I yelled. "That was for disappearing. Annabeth was so worried." Thalia told me, and immediately I scowled. "Do not say that name." I growled. "Okay, sorry. She just wanted to say that she was sorry." Thalia informed, but I could care less. "Yeah, we don't care about that heart breaker. And you say only males do that." Orion shot back. Thalia looked at him and gasped. "O-Orion!?" She looked flustered. "Sup?" He winked at her, making her blush even more. "Bro, I think she likes you." Theseus announced. Thalia blushed even more and noticed him for the first time.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Theseus." He answered. "And may I ask your name, beautiful?" Orion asked. She blushed more. I leaned towards his ear. "Tone it down a bit. Artemis is going to get suspicious." I hissed. He nodded, rolling his eyes. "Bu she deserves it." He hissed back. "Well, just tone it down." I commanded. Artemis was turning different colors. Orion noticed and gave a hollow laugh. "Hey Arty, you'd make a nice rainbow." He smirked as we all laughed, even Thalia.

"Whatever." She muttered. "Sorry peeps, we gotta roll." I waved to Artemis and Thalia. Theseus gave them a huge smile, Lord Pegasus nickered good bye, and Orion smiled at Thalia, winked at her and completely ignored Artemis. "I just realized that we don't have a shirt on." Theseus muttered and we all looked down to see our chiseled chests. "Whoops." I muttered and we all laughed. "Theseus?" I heard someone whisper and we all turned around.

**This was a LONG chapter! My longest! Hoped you all enjoyed! **

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi friends on the internet! How are you doin' today? I'm doing great that I decided to write another chapter! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: ME DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO! DARN!**

Chapter 3

**Theseus' P.O.V. (surprise, surprise!)**

I whirled around expecting to see that cursed goddess of wisdom, but saw someone else. "Ariadne." I whispered, seeing a woman with beautiful brown hair, pulled into a bun. A few stands of hair fell out of her bun, framing her perfect face. Her brown eyes loving. I glared at her. "What do you want?" I snarled. She froze, looking pained.

I was so fed up with Dionysus and her. She stepped even closer. "What happened to your beautiful hair?" She gasped. "What do you mean?" I asked her, knowing what she meant. "Its not curly anymore! Its straight." She noticed. "Yeah, so?" I sneered. She gave me a hurt look. "I loved your curly hair." She pouted. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I know. That's why I straightened it." I told her as if it were obvious. "Now please go and make out with your alcoholic husband" I spat at her.

Her eyes flashed. "That was NOT my fault." She growled. Percy stepped in front of me. "Yeah, it kinda was." He said, glaring at me. Her eyes widened. Orion also stepped forward. "Yes, now step away from my brother." He snarled, his green eyes filled with anger. "No, I need to bring Perseus somewhere." Ariadne argued. Orion clenched his fists. "Actually, I'll take all of you." She flashed us all out and into the... throne room.

Percy stiffened, and I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. Annabeth looked shocked to see us. "Hi Lady Annabeth." Percy spat bitterly. She got off her throne, shrunk into human form and hugged him. He shoved her off, his eyes flashing with golden specks dancing in them. Orion looked the same, shivering with anger. He stepped up, ready to slap her. Percy did also. I marveled about how similar they looked. I realized that she was a goddess, and could probably kill them.

"Brothers, do not do it." I stepped in front of the stupid goddess, giving my brothers a warning look. They understood, and reluctantly backed off. "Oh thank you!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned to see the evil Athena. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me. "Hello, Athena." I crossed my arms over my muscular chest. "Oh, um, hi." She squeaked. "Come here, we have to talk." I grabbed her wrist roughly and led her out.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"Percy," Annabeth whispered. I just scowled, and looked somewhere else. Suddenly there was a snap and suddenly, I was in nothing but my green swimming trunks. "WHAT THE HECK!?" I screamed, and then heard a growl and saw Orion had nothing but his swimming trunks on. I stifled a laugh. He looked around furiously. "Who did this?" He gave all the gods the stink eye. Aphrodite's grey eyes twinkled. Wait... grey eyes? I groaned, knowing what that meant. When girls and women look at Aphrodite, they see what they have always wanted to look like. When boys and men look at her, they see the girl of their dreams. And if she looked like Annabeth to me, that meant... that I still loved her. Oh gods, I still loved her. My life just got a whole lot worse.

"Um, Annabeth, please give me back my clothes." I said without thinking. Oh crap... did I just say Annabeth. Annabeth looked stunned, blushing. Oh, that sounds bad. I just asked Annabeth for my clothes. "Aw, how sweet. When you look at me you still see Annabeth! You love her!" Aphrodite cooed. I crossed my arms. "Gimme my clothes, Aphrodite." I barked. She sighed, but snapped her fingers, and I had my clothes again. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Percy, I need to talk to you." Annabeth told me.

I frowned, but nodded and followed her out of the throne room and into the elevator. "What is it?" I asked. She strode over to me and pushed me up against the wall. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked fearfully. She leaned towards me and whispered into my ear. "Is it true that you still love me?" Annabeth whispered. I gulped, nodded stiffly.

She gave me a huge smile, and crashed her lips onto mine. I froze, not knowing what to do. I hated her, but loved her at the same time. I decided just to give in. I kissed her back, my arms wrapping around her waist. She giggled. We started making out more, but I heard the elevator door open, and there stood Apollo and Hermes.

Apollo's blue eyes widened and he ruffled his curly blonde hair in embarrassment. Hermes' eyes twinkled, but he was blushing. "Oh, sorry. Uh, we'll be going." Apollo hastily backed away. Hermes followed. "Yeah, we should go." I told her awkwardly. Sure I loved her, but she was immortal and you can;t take back immortality. "We can't do this Annabeth." I told her and she looked down. "But I can give you immortality." She replied softly. "Yes, but I can;t leave Orion and Theseus." I protested. She looked up and I melted, seeing those grey eyes. I opened my mouth, about to say yes, but then closed it.

"My mom and Artemis can make them immortal too." Annabeth murmured. "Orion and Theseus wouldn't want that. Sorry Annabeth." I walked away, feeling horrible with myself. Theseus had come back and he looked furious. "Let's go Percy." He growled and led me away. "We're going, Orion!" i called to my brother, who was having a heated argument with Artemis.

Orion looked over at me, nodded, and ran to us. "Right, let's go. Artemis is being a pain in the ass." He muttered. Theseus laughed at that. Orion gave me a sly smile. "So, what were you and Annabeth doing in the elevator?" He asked mischievously. I rolled my eyes. "Nothing." I answered. Orion just snorted. "Sure, nothing my ass." He looked at me, still smirking. "What? . !" I protested, and he just looked at me disbelievingly. I glared at him, running off. Soon, I had put at least a mile in between us.

I kept walking, until someone pounced on me. "Nice to see you again, Perseus." A cold voice growled, before teleporting us away.

**There is another chapter done! Hopefully it was all right for you guys! Another chapter tomorrow! Maybe another one today! Please review!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202 :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends, i'm back with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own nothing.**

Chapter 4

**Percy's P.O.V.**

We landed somewhere in the forest and I was very confused. I looked up to see glinting golden eyes. "Kronos,what do you want?" I growled and Kronos looked amused. "Now, I want you to join me, Perseus. Together we can defeat that stupid girl who betrayed you." He sneered. Okay, no, just no. Rule number one with me... do not insult anyone unless they deserve it. "Don't disrespect her. I probably didn't treat her right or something." I argued. He just snorted.

"You and your loyalty. Just stop being loyal!" He snarled, and I reared up, ready to attack. I charged and he just vanished. I spun around, searching for him. "You COWARD!" I shouted. I stopped spinning, giving up. Suddenly I heard yelling. Thinking it was Kronos and my brothers, I dashed towards the noise, realizing that it was Apollo and Artemis fighting.

"Why do you even care?" Artemis was shouting. "Because I care!" Apollo yelled back. I snorted. No shit Sherlock. "I don't need your protection, I'm fine without it!" Artemis bellowed. "And also, WHY WERE YOU HUGGING THALIA?" Artemis continued. "Because she was hurting. And I wanted to... comfort her." Apollo started to calm down. "Well, stop it, because you're just going to use her!" Artemis was exploding. "I'm your brother. Of course I'd never use her." Apollo wasn't shouting anymore. "Yes you will. You man-whore. You are not the brother I once knew. Go away!" Artemis gave him a hard shove and he tumbled away and she stalked away. Apollo hung his head and walked in my direction

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

Okay... so, I was just taking a walk when I see Thalia bawling her eyes out. I asked her what was wrong, and she said that she didn't know where Percy was ans she was sad. I told her that he didn't die like she thought he did. She was still crying and I gave her a hug. Not a hug where she was uncomfortable. On of my comforting hugs. Then my sister came and started lashing out at me. Saying hurtful things and she's the reason I'm immature. She's the reason I go with many women like my father. She ended up saying that I was a man-whore and that stuff.

I walked with my head down, until I heard someone. "Hey, Apollo." I whipped around to see a guy with green eyes and shaggy black hair. "Perce?" I whispered. He grinned and nodded. I felt one of my smiles coming on. "Hey bro, I heard what Artemis was saying." He looked sympathetic. Hurt crashed onto me like a wave. I glumly nodded. "Yeah, that hurt." I muttered.

Percy cocked his head. "C'mon Apollo, we can talk at our camp." He walked off, with me hurrying behind. Soon we came to a camp fire with logs around it. Two guys with black hair were sitting around it. "Uh, hi." I waved. They both looked up. Oh, it was Theseus and Orion. I can tell them apart from the hair. Theseus had hair like Percy's. Long, shaggy, and his bangs hanging in his eyes. Orion had close-cropped hair and golden flecks in his sea-green eyes. Orion's eyes narrowed as he saw me.

I sat down next to Percy, and Orion scowled. "What are you doing here?" He regarded me coldly. I flinched. "You can tell 'em." Percy encouraged. I first confronted Orion. I had to have him forgive me. "Look, Orion, the only reason I enchanted Artemis to kill you was because-" He interrupted me. "You were jealous. I know, but that's no reason to kill." He looked hurt. I felt even more guilt. "I never told you, but Artemis and I used to be so close as kids. We would hunt on my mom's island and I would be her protector." I took a deep breath.

"What she says is true. I am the younger one, but I just feel like I have to be older to protect her. She never complained when we were kids, but when we came to Olympus," I snorted, then continued to talk. "Then, her hatred for men grew and grew when all those disgusting male gods came for her. Stupid lovesick gods. I was the one to fend them off. I protected my... my lil sis." My voice became choked. "But as I said, she started to hate and despise men so greatly that she..." I trailed off.

"She what?" Percy asked gently. "She... she began to hate me." I whispered and everyone's eyes grew. "Even though she hated me, I loved her, and still tried to protect her. Then she got her little army of immortal girls and I was pushed to the side. I was left choking on the dust. I still loved her and tried to protect her and the hunters. The only reason I flirted with them was so that I could get closer to them, so I could protect them. Then you came, Orion the Hunter, and you did what her brother couldn't. You got to hunt with Artemis. And I tried to hang out with you more, to ask if you could protect her. But she kept you away from me. Avoiding me like a disease." Tears flowed freely down my face.

"I- I had no choice Orion. And I am so so sorry. I never forgave myself. Artemis hated me and I even begged Uncle Hades to bring you back. I went on a quest for you, only to find that Hades had been captured. And I was miserable. Please forgive me." My bottom lip quivered. Orion gave me a smile. "Of course I forgive you. I didn't know that happened to you. If you had told me, then I would've confronted Artemis about it." Orion patted my knee and I gave him a grateful smile. "But why did you act immature and a playboy?" Theseus wondered out loud.

I faced him. "Because of Artemis. I became immature because it helped me deal with the pain. It helped me keep positive. And I didn't want to become a playboy, but being with women made the pain disappear and I just did if often. I also love my kids so much. In my palace, I have a wall dedicated to everyone I love. Its filled with pictures of them. Pictures of my lovers and our children. Pictures of Artemis and me when we were little. Even pictures of the gods and hunters. And pictures of you, Percy. You are my favorite cousin and I love you like a brother." I smiled as he nodded. "I love you like a brother also, Apollo." He got up to give me a hug. "Thanks bro. I've decided to be serious Apollo. No more immature Apollo. My sister doesn't want me in her life, I won't be in it. I'll jist ignore her. Won't talk to her, unless it is very important." I vowed, and Theseus nodded in agreement.

"Good job Apollo. Me and Orion love you like brothers also." Theseus gave me a wink. "Yep, brothers always." Orion smiled real big. I cracked a grin. "Theseus," He looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "Its not me and Orion. Its Orion and I." I corrected. He laughed. "Okay, Athena." He joked, and we were all laughing. Me and my family.

**Hah, very emotional chapter. :( But I'm glad that Apollo has brothers that love him and are loyal! :) Hope you enjoyed!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I present the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I Am Not Rick Riordan... don't own anything. **

Chapter 5

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

"Apollo, since you are... more mature, are you going to change your form?" Percy asked. I shrugged. "I can go into my 30 year old form." I suggested. Percy nodded. "Yeah, that'll work." He agreed. I changed into my 30 year old form. I grew from 6'2 to 6'6 and I grew a little more muscle. My blonde hair grew longer and a little less curly. I ruffled it, making it messy.

Percy nodded, smiling. "Looks great, Apollo." I summoned a mirror, looking at myself in it. I still had my dimples, but my bright blue eyes seemed a bit darker and sad. I had some wrinkles, but I still looked good. I smiled and the mirror disappeared. Orion and Theseus stumbled out of the forest. "Accidentally ran into a wolf. Not good." Theseus panted.

Percy and I grinned, and suddenly I got an iris message from Zeus. "Apollo, get over here now!" He commanded. "Get over where now?" I asked cheekily. "THRONE ROOM NOW!" He hollered and I quickly nodded. Flashing all of us to the throne room, I meandered over to my throne, sitting down. "Apollo, we need some place to sit." Percy whispered to me. I nodded, quickly summoning three arm chairs, and they all sat down.

Artemis was trying to catch my eye, but I wasn't looking her way. Zeus stared at me in surprise. "What did you do to Apollo?" He asked me. "Um, I am Apollo." I told him. "No, I mean what happened to your form?" Zeus corrected. Sadness washed through me at that. "I... um..." I couldn't seem to finish the sentence until Percy answered for me.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I saw Apollo's head droop and his eyes became sad. "I... um..." He stuttered. "He just decided to be a little more mature after a misunderstanding." I explained, saving Apollo from having to answer. He shot me a grateful glance, and I nodded in response. Zeus turned to me. "And what was this misunderstanding?" Zeus growled. I looked at Apollo, silently telling him to explain. "I was... walking through the forest, and saw Thalia crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said that she was sad because of Percy. I reassured her that he was okay and gave her a comforting hug. Then Artemis came," I heard the bitterness in his voice and apparently Artemis did too, because she flinched.

"Artemis yelled at me for hugging her hunter and blah blah blah. I tried to tell her that I wasn't hitting on Thalia, but she didn't believe me. She... called me a- a man-whore." Apollo's voice broke. Everyone looked at Artemis in shock. I'm sure that they all thought that, but didn't think that Artemis would be the one to tell him it. "And I've decided to become more mature." Apollo puffed his chest out.

"But Apollo, surely you don't blame Artemis." Annabeth told him. Apollo glared at her for saying that. "No, I don't blame her," Apollo started, and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief. "But I'm not happy with her either. Actually, she's my least favorite god right now." Apollo growled as Artemis looked stunned and guilty.

"And I doubt that I'll ever be able to hang out with her again. Not that I ever did as a god." He muttered under his breath. "Apollo, I'm so sorry." Artemis began. "Save it." He snarled. "Okay." She looked down and for a second, I felt sorry for her. Then I remembered what she told him. His blue eyes flashed dangerously. "Apollo, I need to talk to you." I beckoned him over. He jogged over to me. "Look, I know you hate her, but can you give her a little break?" I pleaded. Apollo shook his head. "No, I can't. She's my sister. I loved her and she called me a man-whore!" He shouted.

"Okay, but she said she's sorry." I pointed out. Apollo gave me a pained look. "Its to late." He murmured. Artemis flashed behind him. "Apollo, I'm sor-," She started, putting her hand on his shoulder, but he gave her a disgusted look. "Get off me!" He cried, roughly brushing her hand off his shoulder. He glanced at me and then took off. "Apollo! Wait!" I called after him, but he didn't go back. "Apollo," I sprinted after him.

I caught up to him, panting. "Apollo, I feel like someone is watching us." I gasped for air. He turned to look at me. "Me too." Suddenly, there was a whoosh and we were somewhere disgusting. It was damp and the floor and walls were made out of concrete. "Where are we?" I wondered. "Do you like your prison?" A deep voice sneered. I turned and gasped in shock.

**Sorry this one was so short, I was running out of time. The next chapter should be coming tomorrow! :)**

**Review!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am BACK! YES! YAY! BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! ENJOY! R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: Me, PercyJacksonLover202, don't own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 6

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

I saw Percy turn and gasp at the sight of Kronos. So did I. "What are we doing here?" I snarled. Kronos laughed, looking amused. "Well, I teleported you here, duh!" He smirked and snapped his hands. Percy and I were chained to the nearest wall. I tried to break it with my godly powers, but epically failed. "These chains are specially made for gods and demigods." Kronos informed us.

"What do you want from us?" Percy yanked at the chains. Kronos narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to torture you. And guess who'll be watching?" Kronos shot a beam of light at the air and a mirror appeared. I saw an image of the throne room and the gods. Their eyes widened and started screaming, I think. I couldn't hear anything. "Now, let's get to the torture. But I will need help." Kronos mused, snapping his fingers and Hyperion appeared.

"I will torture the god and Hyperion will get to torture Mr. Weak Demigod over there." Kronos inclined his head towards Percy. Kronos summoned a knife and drove it deeply into my stomach. I groaned in pain, golden ichor dripped onto the cold floor. Kronos twisted the blade in a 360 and I was grimacing. I looked over to see Hyperion doing the same thing to Percy. "H-how am I still alive?" Percy grunted and Hyperion carved letters into his arm.

"Well, we made you immortal, so we can torture you all we want, and you won't die." Kronos punched me in the nose. My head jerked back. A crakc sounded as I head met the wall. I growled and tried to kick him. Turns out, I can't move my legs. "What did you do to my legs?" I spat. Kronos tried to look innocent. "Nothing, just paralyzed them." He cackled evilly. I looked at the mirror, seeing the gods just staring at us. I mouthed, send help, and Poseidon stood up from his throne, nodding as if to say yes.

Zeus shook his head and everyone else yelled at him. Poseidon shrunk in his throne, looking outraged. My heart pounded. They were just going to leave us? After all Percy did for them. They were just going to leave him like trash. Fury raced through me. How could they? I let out a roar of anger and thrashed around, trying to hurt Kronos in some way.

Kronos just clapped and a whip appeared in his hand. He whipped me across the face. It hurt like hell. I screamed as pain ripped through my cheek. Kronos just lifted the whip and whipped me hard on my other cheek. He snapped his fingers and my shirt disappeared. He slashed the whip at my bare chest and it burned. I bit my tongue to try and refrain from screaming. To let him have the satisfaction that he was hurting me.

I glanced at Percy and saw him unconscious. Hyperion continued to carve things on Percy's arms. Then, Hyperion began to slash Percy's chest, until blood was literally pouring down his chest. Hyperion wrenched Percy's shirt off and threw it to the side, continuing to hack and hack. Kronos shocked me and I fell into darkness.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I saw Apollo succumb to the darkness and I knew that Hyperion was going to do that to me. Suddenly, Kronos pointed at the mirror and it zoomed up to where you could only see Annabeth. Hyperion smirked, took out his dagger, and started to slash at my face. The first cut burned on my cheek and the next one in my forehead almost made me faint, but I tried to stay strong.

Hyperion put duct tape on my mouth, and held my nose. I was pretty sure I was red in the face. "Feelin' good, Jackson?" Hyperion jeered. Yeah, totally feeling good, when I can't freaking breathe! I thought in my head. Of course I couldn't say that, so I settled with glaring daggers at him. He just laughed. "Oh Jackson, I have a great surprise for you." He had Kronos make a large container of water be brought. It was big enough for two people to fit in it. He ripped the duct tape off my mouth and I held back a groan of pain. Hyperion unlocked my chains, and Kronos grabbed my neck, putting my ear next to his mouth.

"I'm gonna have you go in your father's domain, and they'll watch you suffer." Kronos hissed in my ear, lifting me up and throwing me into the tank. Hyperion closed the lid, so that there was no air above the water. It was like a large fish-tank, only now it was a Percy-tank. I tried to breathe like I always did, only to get a lungful of water. My eyes widened as I realized that they had taken away my powers. Is that possible?

Well, I guess it is. I held my breath, but I couldn't do it as long. I started to turn purple, and slammed my fist against the clear glass, or whatever it was. My slamming was getting weaker and weaker. I didn't know how much longer I was going to hold. Just as my eyes started rolling to the back of my head, I saw Apollo jerk up, and see me, jaw dropping. I blacked out.

**There is another chapter done. Hoped you guys thought it was okay, and see ya tomorrow!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am ALIVE! And back with an addition to this story! Enjoy and R&amp;R! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO at all... for right now. Cue evil laugh! ha ha ha**

Chapter 7

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Percy drowning and then he fainted. I turned to Kronos furiously. "Get him out of there!" I balled up my fists as Kronos just laughed. "Oh, and you're going to make me?" He sneered at me. "Please, I'll do anything!" I begged. I couldn't lose my best friend, the guy who always had my back. "Please, I'll do anything." Hyperion mimicked.

Kronos stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You'll do anything, eh?" He repeated. I gulped. That was a bad thing to say. "Um, no. I changed my mind." I announced. "Okay, let me just remove Mr. Percy Jackson's immortality, and then we can watch him die a very embarrassing death. Drowning a son of Poseidon! Ha, very good idea of your Kronos." He complimented himself. Okay, that was sad. But I had to focus on what he was threatening.

"Fine! I'll do anything! Just tell me what I need to do!" I cried. Kronos nodded. "Okay, first of all, say very hurtful things to your sister, and then tell her that you made Thalia pregnant. Then insult Zeus and you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the time you are here." Kronos told me. I nodded, not thinking about anything. "Okay, deal." I told him. '

"Swear it." He ordered and I rolled my eyes. "I swear on the River of Styx to do the stuff Kronos just said." I muttered and thunder boomed. Kronos unlocked my chains, and I resisted the temptation to lunge at him. Kronos made an iris message appear and I could see the gods. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "Hey younger sister! Why are you so against men? They have done nothing to you!" I shouted, knowing that what I said was a lie. Artemis stiffened.

"How DARE you say that! You were there when all those gross MALE gods came after me!" She shrieked. i pretended to look clueless, which wasn't hard with me hanging around Percy. "What do ya mean, lil' sis? I know nothing about this." I looked at her strangely. She glared at me. "What do you mean?" She growled softly. I gulped. "I just think that you have an attraction to girls." I said innocently. "Are you calling me what you think you're calling me?" She roared.

I nodded, grinning. "Yup, right you are." I smirked as she turned beet red. I examined my fingernails. "Also, I got Thalia pregnant, its a boy." I added nonchalantly, my heart picking up speed. If it was possible, she turned even more red. "YOU WHAT!?" She started throwing a fit and I flinched. "You are the worst brother I could ever ask for! You are stupid, uncaring, horrible, heartless, awful, insane, gross, hurtful, nasty, offensive, sick and I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER!" She flashed out and left me shocked.

I turned to look at Zeus, who was glaring at me. "What are you staring at, Lightning Bolt?" I growled. He narrowed his eyes at me. "What?" He summoned his Master Bolt. "I mean, why did you even become King of the Gods? We all know that I could do much better. I'm so much hotter, smarter, nicer, and I should be more powerful. You obviously don't deserve this, so go die in a hole Zeus." I snarled, being as mean as I could. Zeus was practically shaking with anger.

"Shut up! You should not be in power! Your ego would just get bigger! Now get out of my sight, you little ungrateful creature!" He shouted, swiping his hand through the iris message. I shuddered, thinking of everything that he could do to me. Kronos just laughed a cold and horrible laugh. "Now, I will awake Perseus, and you will torture him." Kronos told me, teleporting an unconscious Percy to my feet. Kronos chained him up again.

"What!? I am not torturing Percy!" I yelled. "You remember you swore." Kronos pointed out, and I sighed. I'm sorry Percy.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see Apollo standing over me. "Sorry 'bout this Perce." He muttered, before digging the knife into my forearm. I grimaced as the pain traveled up my arm. Apollo took out the knife and chopped my arm off. Blood spilled onto the floor, gushing. I gasped, the pain was unbelievably -painful. My arm grew back, probably some of Kronos' magic or something. Apollo took out another dagger. He stabbed one into my stomach, while the other one cut into my neck.

"Apollo, why are you doing this?" I whispered. He just gave me a regretful look. "Can't answer that." He replied, the knife cutting deeper into my throat. Blood poured down my bare chest. Apollo took the knives out and started to slash my chest. He reopened some wounds and made some new ones. He just kept torturing me, and seemed to enjoy it. Whipping me, shocking me, beating the crap out of me. He kicked me in the ribs, earning a crack.

I refused to scream, and just grunted instead. I had a black eyes and blood tricking down my forehead from a gash in my head. My nose was stinging from his punch and he had busted my lips. My fingers were broken because he had stomped on them. He twisted my ankle, making me gasp in pain, and then cut my calf open with his beloved dagger. He frowned as if listening to something. Then he paled, but nodded. He gave me a pleading look, then, kicked me where no man likes or wants to me kicked. I was groaning in pain, holding my crotch, and there was a popping sound and then I fell into unconsciousness, again.

**Theseus' P.O.V.**

Orion and I got a call from Poseidon, telling us that Percy was in danger. We had a link with him, so we knew where he was. Poseidon transported us there with a pop. We saw a knocked out Percy, and Apollo with a dagger. No torturers in sight. We looked at each other, shrugged. Then Orion picked up Percy and I put a hand on Apollo's shoulder. We popped away again, courtesy of Apollo, but as we teleported, I heard someone infuriated scream.

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

Orion and Theseus transported us back into the woods. I breathed a sigh if relief. I didn't have to follow Kronos' orders any more. I healed Percy as best as I could, which was not very good, and he woke up. Seeing me, he scooted back in fear and anger. I looked into his eyes and saw pain, fear, anger, and worst of all, betrayal.

"Percy," I started, but he cut me off. "G-get away from me!" He cried, trying to scoot back more, but failing. I walked over to him and crouched down. He socked me in the stomach. Jumped up and ran away. I grabbed at my stomach, heaving. "Go get Percy." I muttered to Orion and Theseus. They just looked at me. "He can't get far. Also we can also find him easily. Now we have some very important things to talk about." Orion looked at me pointedly. I sighed, knowing they were going to hate me.

"Well, it started with Kronos capturing us." I started.

**There we go! Another one done! Poor Percy, he didn't deserve. Also poor Apollo for having no choice. He swore on the River of Styx! Review please! See you next time!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202 :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everybody, I really hope that this chapter is okay. R&amp;R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO and they don't own me!**

**Percy Jackson: Actually, we do.**

**Annabeth Chase: Yeah.**

**Me: No, you don't :( Anyway, the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I kept running and running. Everyone had betrayed me. Everyone! I was sure that Orion and Theseus were going to betray me also. That's why they aren't searching for me. I sprinted past bushes and trees, my feet pounding on the dirt. "Percy!" Someone called. I faltered and tripped over my own feet, face planting into the ground.

Footsteps came towards me and someone started to laugh. "Oh gods, Percy!" A guy's voice said in between laughs. I looked up, spiting out soil, to see a guy I had never seen before. He had a Zac Efron hairstyle, with the front part of his dirty blonde hair sticking up. His greenish with a hint of blue eyes scrutinizing me. The girl next to him had long chocolate brown hair, and matching eyes. Her hair was straight, but silky.

I'm no player, but I immediately wanted her as my girlfriend. Her brown hair went perfectly with her tanned skin. I looked at the boy again, scanning my brain, before a name popped into my head. "Aidan Matthews, son of Hephaestus." I said. He nodded. "But, you don't look like a son of Hephaestus." I noticed and he shrugged. Then I took in his short but stocky form.

"Yeah, you are a son of Hephaestus. And what is your name?" I asked, looking at the pretty girl. She blushed, and said, "I'm Selena Anderson, daughter of Aphrodite, but I like fighting and reading." She told me. I smiled at her. Not all daughters of Aphrodite liked fighting. "Are you Aidan's girlfriend?" I asked, hoping she wasn't. "Oh no! He already has one. I'm single." She giggled, as I winked at her. "oh, okay." My heart was pounding. I never felt this way with Annabeth.

But then I remembered that people might betray me, but I shook it off. "Why were you running?" Selena asked. "Because I became friends with Apollo and he betrayed me. And so did Annabeth." I looked down, unable to meet their eyes. "Oh, did Annabeth break your heart?" Selena asked sympathetically. I nodded, feeling weak.

Aidan looked stunned. "Didn't you ask me to make a wedding ring?" He asked me. I nodded. He handed me a black velvet ring case, and I opened it, seeing the best ring ever. It had a silver band and a rare sea pearl in the middle. Selena walked over to hug me, and I accepted the warm embrace. Aidan shot me a wink and I grinned over her shoulder.

She pulled away, still blushing, and I swept the hair on my forehead to the left. "So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked. "Well, we were looking for you. I needed to give you the ring. I didn't know that Annabeth became a goddess." Aidan admitted. I sighed, looked down again. "Yeah, I know. Its just, I dunno. I'll keep it just in case." I told him, who nodded. "So, tell me what happened." Aidan smiled and sat down. I also sat down and Selena copied.

"So, it started when I was offered godhood." I explained.

**Sorry it was so short, I don't have much time right now! See you later! **

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey friends, I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long!**

**Disclaimer: Hi, my name is NOT Rick Riordan, therefore I don't own PJO!**

Chapter 9

**Percy's P.O.V.**

"So you're saying that everyone betrayed you?" Selena asked. "Yeah, well, not my brothers, but they might have." I confessed. Aidan squinted at me. "Are you sure that you aren't judging your brothers a little harshly?" He looked cautious. I frowned, thinking. Maybe I did treat them too harshly, but Apollo tortured me! "I feel bad for you." Selena looked at me sadly.

I just nodded. Aidan grinned. "So this Annabeth girl, she's single?" He asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah dude, why don't you just start making out with her?" I told him, sarcasm obvious in my tone. "Sweet!" Aidan fist pumped, and my fist was itching to meet his face. "Mom wouldn't have approved of what Annabeth did." Selena shook her head.

"Yeah, well, whatever." I pretended not to look too hurt. I hated when people brought up how Annabeth and I could have married and all that crap. I turned to Aidan. "So Matthews, what's your story?" I asked him, smiling. Aidan grimaced. "Okay, I've never told anyone this story, but I'll tell you guys." Aidan took a deep breath. "So my mom had me with Hephaestus, but I didn't look like she wanted me too. She had another kid with a mortal guy, and he was perfect in her eyes. He had the black hair and brown eyes that she wanted me to have. Once Todd was born, I was pushed away. I became a no one." Aidan looked down, his green eyes getting teary. His eyes seemed more green than blue, so he has green eyes.

His eyes were more of a pale green, not like my deep green, but still handsome. "What happened?" I whispered. Aidan looked at me, then at Selena. "I ran away. Todd was nice to me, of course. Always comforted me, but he knew that mom liked him better. I just couldn't take it anymore. I left. That's basically my story." Aidan finished. He turned to Selena, silently asking her for her story. She sighed.

"Not like you Aidan, I wasn't replaced, my dad loved me. But I had an abusive boyfriend. His name was Patrick. Patrick Finch, and every time I didn't kiss him, or didn't do something right, he would hit me. He was in a gang, and I don't even know why I dated him. I just remember every time that I made him mad. I way he would grip his hair and stare at me with his menacing black eyes. He was handsome, no doubt, but dangerous and scary. He... he killed my dad, and was about to kill me, but a satyr came to take me away. I never saw him since. That's mine." Selena looked grim.

Aidan looked at her, his eyes wide and his hair messed up. It was clear that he had gripped his hair in horror, listening to her story. He saw me staring at him, and he smirked. "Can't keep your eyes off me, can you Jackson?" He snorted, as I turned red. "That's not it, and you know it." I barked as Selena laughed. I stopped trying to punch Aidan, hearing her laugh.

It was melodic. So pretty, like an angel singing. I just stared at her with a stupid grin on my face. Aidan looked at me curiously, saw my face, then burst into laughter again. My smile turned into a pout. "Stop laughing." I grumbled. That just fueled his laughter even more. "You are so annoying." I muttered.

**Orion's P.O.V.**

"So, you tortured Percy. "You're so nice." I said sarcastically to Apollo, who glared at me. "I was forced to. Kronos was going to kill him!" Apollo tried to defend himself, but Theseus stopped him. "Yeah right, you probably wanted to torture him." Apollo looked shocked. "Of course not!" He looked offended that we would even dare suggest that.

Then why did he look so heartbroken? What did you say to him?" I growled softly. "I didn't tell him anything! I just tortured him, then he got rescued my you guys." Apollo answered honestly. "Well, whatever. We're gonna have to find him, you know." Theseus pointed out, and Apollo and I nodded. "Yeah, we should go now. I need to apologize and explain." Apollo stood up, ready to go. "Let's go on a Percy hunt." I grinned, and we headed off.

**Aidan's P.O.V.**

Percy is great. He's so understanding and everything. Stupid Todd, stupid mom. They just had to ruin my life, didn't they? I angrily thought. "Hey Aidan, are you okay?" Percy asked, his face worried. I smiled, touched that he was worried about me. "Yeah, just thinking." I replied. Percy sighed in relief, but Selena looked suspicious. "Are you sure?" She gave me a look that said, _tell the truth. _I nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure Selena." She rolled her eyes, knowing that I wouldn't say anything else about it.

"Right, now where are we going to go?" Percy wondered out loud. "My uncle could let us stay at his house. He isn't using it, and its really hard to track." I offered. "Um, is your uncle going to be okay with three teenagers crashing at his house?" Selena asked. "On no, its not his house." I reassured them. Percy gave me a confused look.

"Wait, but didn't you say that it was you uncle's house, and now you're saying that it isn't his house." Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, its not the house he lives in. Its his vacation house." I explained, and Percy's face cleared up. "oh, that makes sense." He agreed. "Yes, so is it a plan?" I asked them. Selena just shrugged.

"Sure, I don't care. As long as it is comfy and is very hard to find." She informed me. "Yep, I told you that it was hard to track," I turned to glance at Percy. "So, you up to it Perce?" I questioned. :Yeah, let's go!" He thumped his chest like Tarzan and Selena looked at him like he needed help. Maybe he did. "Alright, let's head to the beach house then." I decided, heading towards the beach.

"Wait, its a beach house!?" Percy squealed like a little girl. I held back a laugh and settled for a nod. "Yes, my uncle's vacation house is a beach house. Have a problem with it?" I questioned, knowing perfectly well that Percy had no problem with it at all. Percy shook his head frantically. "Nope nope, no problem at all. Beach house plus Percy equals awesome!" He flashed me a thumbs up.

"Okay, if you want, we could just sleep here in the woods." I suggested jokingly. Selena giggled, but Percy, being Percy, didn't seem to get the joke. His eyes grew larger and he gulped. "No, the beach house please. We can have fun on the beach!" He whined. "Whatever you say." i responded, trying to remember which way to go.

"Hmm, whatever I say?" Percy mused. "Not that way Percy." I said, bursting his bubble. "Dang it, I would've had you make me a sandwich." Percy complained. I sighed, rolling my eyes. "GO make your own sandwich." I retorted, finally coming to the beach. I headed over to the house with Selena and Percy hurrying behind me. I reached the house and I saw Percy stop in his tracks, looking at the house.

Selena seemed just as impressed. "Welcome to la Casa de Mike Matthews." I introduced the house's name. "Mike Matthews?" Percy asked, puzzled. "My uncle." I I said, and he nodded. "Okay let's go inside." He opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Wow." He muttered.

**There's chapter nine! Please review! See you tomorrow!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, how are all you people doin'? I'm doing great, thanks for asking! :) R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, Aidan, and Selena. All the rest belongs Mr. Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 10

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

Dammit! We can't find him anywhere! Where could he have run off too? I covered my face with my hands in dismay. This could honestly not get any worse. Life sucks. I wish I could just climb into a hole and die. Too bad I'm immortal. I was half ready to summon a shovel and dig a hole. "Hey, Apollo, I think I found something!" Orion called. I rushed over at once.

"What is it? What did you find?" I asked eagerly. "This," Orion pointed to tracks. I crouched down, examining it. "Shit, I don't know Orion." I started doubtfully. "I know that this is Percy's tracks. We just have to find them and-" Orion drifted off as he looked ahead of the tracks. "What? What is it?" I called over to him. "There are more than one set of footprints here. I'm thinking maybe he met two people." Orion scanned the ground.

"I can't find anymore footprints. They are gone." Orion groaned. "We had something and lost it so quickly!" I sighed in disappointment. "Guys, I would- GUYS!" I heard Theseus scream. I quickly turned around. I saw Theseus being dragged away by a monster. The monster picked him up, or did something with him, and scuttled off. "THESEUS!" Orion screamed, and ran after the creature. I had no choice, but to follow.

I sprinted after Orion, tree branches slapping at my face, cutting me. I ignored all of them, just kept trying to keep Orion in my view. How the heck is this monster so fast? I wondered, and suddenly I crashed into Orion, who had suddenly stopped. He lurched forward and landed face first into the dirt. "Oh gods, sorry." I ran to help him up. He stood up, grumbling.

"Where'd Theseus get dragged off to?" Orion asked. I peered down the way that the monster went. "I don't know." I responded. "Shall we go find them?" I asked. He nodded. "We shall." I grinned and headed off.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

My first thought when I walked into the beach house was, Wow. I guess his uncle must have been a demigod, or just really into the Greek Mythology. There was a trident propped up on the kitchen counter. I walked up to it and examined it. I picked it up and it seemed real. I thought it had been fake. "Bro, you're dad was a demigod?" I asked Aidan.

He shook his head. "Nu uh, just a Greek freak." He answered, lounging on the couch. I decided to explore. I went into a room and found a bedroom. I guess one room was dedicated to one god. The room I walked into was dedicated to my father. It had twin bed pushed up against the wall, with a bedside table on the right. There was a desk with a computer, and a walk in closet. The laptop was blue and the table it was on was dark blue.

The beside table was white with dolphins on them. The sea green wallpaper was awesome though. And the fishing net that covered the ceiling. I exited that room and entered the next. I guessed that this one was meant for Aphrodite. The walls were red with hearts on them. The bed was pink with a purple pillow and it also had a desk with computer.

The desk was white, but on the surface had the word 'love' on it. The computer was white also. I laughed, exiting that room, and going into the last room. This one was obviously for Hephaestus. The room had a lantern hanging from the ceiling, giving the room a orange glow, like in the forge. The bed had orange covers and sheet with a black pillow.

The desk was in the same place as in the last one, but it was golden yellow, like bronze. The laptop was black as night. I realized that the rooms were for our parents. Poseidon for me, Aphrodite for Selena, and Hephaestus. I shook my head, thinking it was a coincidence. "Aidan, have you seen the rooms?" I asked him, who shook his head.

"Nope," Aidan heaved himself up, heading towards the room. A few minutes later he came back. "That's creepy." He commented. "Also, there are clothes in the closets, just in case you need to change." He informed us. I brightened, getting up and walking towards my room. I entered the bedroom and opened the closet, scanning all the clothes.

I settled with a turquoise and white stripped polo shirt and blue skinny jeans. I sauntered out, stretching. I saw Aidan wearing a red t-shirt and black basketball shorts. Selena just donned a pink tank top that hugged her curves, and white skinny jeans. I heard someone open the door and saw a guy in his mid 30's looking at us, startled.

He had curly brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes. "Um, hi." I squeaked. Aidan ran out of the kitchen and saw the guy. "Hey, Uncle Mike, wha'cha doing here?" Aidan asked. Mike turned to Aidan. "So, you're a demigod." He said in a gruff voice. I stiffened. Aidan looked at him warily. "Yeah, are you?" Selena queried. Mike let out a bark of laughter. "No my dear, I am a mortal who can see through the Mist." He told her.

"You know about the gods and stuff?" I asked, and without turning to me, he nodded. "Yes, I do. I've been seeing some weird things, and can't explain them." He admitted. "Sit down Uncle, we were just going to eat." Aidan pointed to the table. Mike plopped down in a chair and I sat across from him, as Selena sat down next to me. Aidan brought out mashed potatoes and chicken.

He brought out Coke for me, water for Selena, and Canada Dry for himself. He brought the drinks and food to the table. "Right, now tell me." Mike grunted, piling food onto his plate. "Uh, well, where do we start?" I looked at Selena for help, who just shrugged. "Well, I was offered godhood," I began.

**Theseus' P.O.V.**

"Where are you taking me?" I shouted. "You'll find out, you'll find out." A voice said. I gulped.

**There is chapter 10! Review please! See you next chapter!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I'm back with an addition! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO at all!**

Chapter 11

**Orion's P.O.V.**

We've found nothing. We've searched and searched for Theseus and never found anything. Apollo kept wanting to look, but I'm not sure if I can find him anymore. We just keep going around in circles.

"Are you sure that he's going to be here?" I asked Apollo doubtfully. Apollo nodded firmly. "I'm sure that he's somewhere here." Apollo scanned the ground.

"Why are you so certain that he is here? He could be anywhere!" I sighed and looked down in defeat. Apollo grabbed my shoulders roughly and shook me.

"Hey! Do NOT give up!" Apollo snarled at me. I gulped. Apollo could be scary when he wanted to. "But... but how are we going to find him?" I squeaked.

"Find who?" A familiar voice asked. Apollo spun around and we saw the black hair and green eyes of... Theseus. "T-Theseus? Dude, where were you? How'd you escape?" Apollo exclaimed, running over to Theseus, checking for any wound.

Theseus laughed. "Well, its not that easy. I had to cut through rope and then leave him wounded, probably dead and run to find you guys." Theseus told us. I frowned, looking at him in disbelief. "What? Who'd you have to run away from?" I questioned him impatiently.

He raised an eyebrow. "Kronos."

**Theseus' P.O.V.**

"Who are you?" I squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the figure, who was standing before me. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me." The deep voice said to me. "Should I recognize you?" I stared hard at the guy. "I am Kronos, duh!" He smirked, as I realized who he was. "What do you want?" I snarled.

He just leered at me. "Nothing." He lied. I tired to get up, but realized that I was tied to the chair. "Alright, you've tied me up. Now WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed at him.

Kronos turned his back to me. "Well, I would like you to be my personal assassin." He started. I almost choked. He wanted me to KILL people for him? Damn, there's no way I'd do that. "Why?" I piped up.

"Because there are too many demigods to stop me from achieving my goal!" Kronos roared, and I flinched. "And what exactly is your goal?" I asked carefully. Kronos just laughed. "You actually thin that I'm going to tell you the pan? You must think I'm stupid!" Kronos exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I think." I muttered, but Kronos either ignored me, or didn't hear me. "So, how about it? You'll be my assassin?" Kronos still had his back to me. "If you'll just give me some time, I'll think about it." I informed him. Kronos turned to me, his golden eyes glinting dangerously.

"Fine, but don't take too long." He spat at me. I breathed in relief. He strode out, slamming the door. I remembered that I had my knife in my packet, and it took me a while to get it out. I wriggled my arms out of the tight rope and pulled it out the knife.

I cut the rope, freeing myself. I stood up, shaking out my legs, which were very sore. I grinned, creeping up to the door, knife in hand. "KRONOS! I'VE DECIDED!" I shouted, and the door was flung open. I pounced on him, wildly slashing and cutting.

Kronos grunted, and tried to throw me off him, but I was very strong. I chopped his head off, cutting him into a bunch of pieces. "Bye bye." I growled, heading out the door and into the sunlight. I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

I walked around a little, wondering how I'd find Orion and Apollo. Suddenly, I heard voices. I walked silently up to where I heard the voices. "...certain that he is here? He could be anywhere!" I heard a sigh. Then some rustling and another voice. "Hey! Do NOT give up!" I heard Apollo snarl.

I shivered. I didn't like when Apollo got mad. He was scary! "But... but how are we going to find him?" Orion asked, and that's when I decided to step in. "Find who?" I asked, and Apollo spun round, his eyes getting bigger and bigger.

"T-Theseus? Dude, where were you? How'd you escape?" Apollo rushed over to me, checking me for wounds. I just laughed. "Well, its not that easy. I had to cut the rope and leave him wounded, probably dead and run to find you guys." I told them.

Orion frowned, looking at me in disbelief. "What? Who'd you have to run away from?" Orion questioned me. I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Kronos." I answered.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was down on the beach, when I saw them. Orion, Apollo, and Theseus. They saw me too because I saw their eyes go big and their mouths to drop open. Orion sprinted towards me and tackled me in a hug. "Percy! I missed you! We all have!" Orion cried, ruffling my hair. I gave him a weak grin, wondering if they were going to be mad at me.

Apollo and Theseus joined us. Theseus clapped my back and Apollo gave me a giant hug. "Perce, I'm so sorry. I was forced to." Apollo said. I smiled at him. "Its fine, I'm not mad anymore." I assured him, and he smiled at me. "Actually, I'm not mad at anyone anymore. Not Annabeth, not Apollo, not no one." I told them.

They grinned at me. "Perce! Who's this?" Aidan called to me, with Selena racing behind him. I had realized that I didn't love Selena, and that my heart would beat only for Annabeth. She had found a guy anyways, so it was okay.

I introduced Aidan and Selena to my brothers and Apollo. Aidan looked at Orion in awe. Selena looked at Theseus in awe. He was her hero. "I think I'm ready to forgive Annabeth." I took a deep breath. Apollo looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. Apollo flashed us all to the throne room on Mt. Olympus.

**There's the second to last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

**-PercyJacksonLover202**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM BACK WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER! :(**

**Disclaimer: . .PJO. There, I admitted it. **

Chapter 12

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I was flashed into the throne room. Everyone was staring at me. I gulped, and waved at them. "Perseus, what are you doing here?" Zeus boomed at me. I looked at him bravely.

"I would like to apologize to someone." I told him and turned to Annabeth, who looked surprised. She stood up, shrink to human form and walking up to me. "Annabeth, I'm sorry that I thought that you didn't love me." I started.

She just smiled at me. "I'm sorry too Percy. I should have told you before, what my plan was. It was my fault." She looked down. I gently lifted her face to look at me. "I accept your apology Annabeth." I whispered. She licked her lips nervously.

"I- I accept yours too Percy." She whispered back. I grinned at her, grabbed her face, and kissed her. She kissed me back, her hands getting tangled in my hair, and my arms wrapping around her waist.

It was great. I had forgotten about how much I loved her. We broke apart, touching foreheads. She was still smiling like me. "I love you Annabeth." I stated. If it was possible, she smiled wider. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

Zeus just stared at us. "Perseus, who are these?" He gestured to Aidan and Selena. "They are demigods." I responded. Zeus turned to them. "Would you like to be gods?" He asked them. They smiled, nodding shyly.

Zeus snapped his fingers. "Aidan, you are now minor god of fire and forging. Selena, you are minor goddess of heartbreak and love."

"Perseus, would you like to become a god?" He asked me. I looked at Annabeth, who nodded encouragingly. I grinned, turned back to face Zeus. "Sure thing Lighting Bolt!" I laughed as Zeus turned cherry red. "Fine, fine, you're the god of heroes." He snapped his fingers and I felt stronger, faster, braver.

I grinned even more. "Thanks Lord Zeus." I bowed, and turned back to Annabeth. "Now, we are going to go do something." I led her to the elevator, like before, locking lips before the doors closed.

**There we go! The Betrayed Hero is done! My next story will hopefully be out tomorrow! Once its out, I'll put a note on this story! See you in my next story!**

**-PercyJacksonLover**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, my new story is up! Its called Love and Hatred. **

**Its another Percabeth, but it doesn't start out as Percabeth. Don't worry, it will be soon!**

**I hope you check it out!  
-PercyJacksonLover202**


End file.
